


Take A Gander, Shake Things Up A Bit

by Leonawriter



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, Gen, Post-Twilight Princess, gerudo
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-22
Updated: 2016-08-22
Packaged: 2018-08-10 11:43:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7843612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leonawriter/pseuds/Leonawriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Having been reborn into a new life, Ganondorf is now Ganda, the new King of the Gerudo - but no one has forgotten, and times change... not to mention, Ganda himself has a personality all of his own. And then there's the royal princess who seems to have taken an interest in him and the Gerudo - whether her parents appreciate this or not.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Take A Gander, Shake Things Up A Bit

**Author's Note:**

> An idea I've had rattling around for about a year now, and a small bit about it can be found on the tag I've made for it on my Tumblr. 
> 
> I've only got this much to start off with, but hopefully there'll be more as individual scenes come to me in between writing other things.

Ganda was used to stares. He was used to the stares of Hyruleans, just like he was used the stares of the Ruto and the Goron folk. He was also, no matter how much respect they paid him - or not - used to the stares of his own tribespeople.

Being the first male Gerudo born since the death of King Ganondorf in the Era of Twilight had that effect, it seemed. People looked at him, and sometimes, he could hear them say that they could swear they could see the evil king looking back, watching them through Ganda's eyes.

It gave off the effect that everyone believed him to be a living, ticking time bomb, waiting to explode at just the right moment, just like a guided Bombchu, and tensions and anxieties were only heightened given the official visit to the King and Queen to settle out what they hoped would be better trade agreements.

Another part of him remembered riding down these streets before, remembers suspicious looks and furtive whispers that dared not be overheard for fear of their king's wrath, much unlike the current fear of  _him_. He remembers the houses being new, and the faces, although familiar, being different.

And then he remembers, like a flash covering his vision, the town covered in darkness and undead monsters roaming the streets, and he starts, blinking in the mid-morning sun, breathing heavily.

It isn't the first time this has happened. He feels that he should almost be used to it. But each time, it seems to surprise him in new and more horrifying ways, leaving him with a sense of paranoia at times.

He doesn't think it's just the daytime terrors that lurk in his mind that cause him to feel like he's being  _watched_ , however.

But he's careful. He does not turn, he does not glance. He keeps his eyes ahead. Or at least, he does so until they reach the gateway into the inner city of Hyrule Castle, and the guards stop the small train of him and the twelve other Gerudo riding beside and behind him.

 _I should have seen this coming_ , he thought to himself with a sigh and a finger tapping from impatience.  _Maybe this was too soon, but if we don't start trying to rebuild things not just among ourselves and by ourselves but also with the Hyruleans now, then... things will only get to be like they were before._

_And then, there truly will be nothing left of us._

The thought made him grimace in an anger born of frustration, but before anyone could say anything or exclaim, he felt that presence again, the feeling of being  _watched_ , and this time, he didn't bother not to look.

It took a few minutes, but thankfully due to the Hyrulean guards being stubborn and his sisters being the ones that they had all unanimously decided would handle the talking - _Kings are just there to stand around and look good, don't you know, Ganda? Even the Hyruleans know that. Everyone knows that the Queen is the one who truly runs the country, and besides, you know why they'd never listen to you -_  he had the time that he needed, and saw the flash of movement as it happened.

Blue, gold, and muddy brown. If he hadn't been watching, he wouldn't have noticed. But since he was... he dismounted, earning an exasperated look from an elder sister who knew just how much trouble he'd gotten himself into in the past when they weren't looking.

He ignored it, and her, and slipped past the throng of his people and into the crowd, covering himself with a quick cloak that was usually to keep the cold night air from nipping at them as they went further and further away from their desert. 

Nothing further happened for several minutes, but then- then, he saw it again, and this time, his follower - small, agile, apparently female by way of her manner of dress, with dirty blonde hair and bright blue eyes - came out of hiding.

"You. Care to tell me why you found me so interesting?" 

He was crossing his arms, looking down his nose at her, but if anything, she just started staring harder, not intimidated in the slightest.

At first, he wondered if she had heard him at all, and if she had, if she even planned on answering him at all.

"Your eyes," she said, with a sort of seriousness that he was sure could mainly be found in either young children or the extremely wise, "are weird."

Ganda was entirely underwhelmed.

"My eyes are a part of me, and my heritage - do you wish me to say that  _your_ eyes are 'weird', just because they aren't like mine?"

Her nose crinkled.

"That's not what I meant."

He leant forward, into the girl's personal space a bit, with a sneer.

"Then perhaps you say what you  _mean._ "

She blinked, looking away for a moment, but still not seeming to feel threatened by his presence - a fact that both irked and irritated him at the same time. 

"Mama says things like that all the time, too, you know." Her mother? Momentarily, he wondered where the woman was, and why she had let the child run free like this. Perhaps she was busy working - the girl's shirt and skirt both had old flour stains, so perhaps she was a baker? "What I meant," she said, continuing this time by looking him in the eye, and he found her gaze now to be entirely too focused and penetrating to possibly be normal, "was that your eyes make me think of the Triforce, and that's why I was watching you."

 _She thinks my eyes look like-?_ He shook his head. Questioning the thoughts of the girl would gain him nothing, even if she did say strange things.

"My sisters all have the same eyes," he said instead. "Why focus on me?"

If he was hoping for an answer, all he got was a shrug. She looked over his shoulder at the procession, and he followed her gaze to where his sisters were seeming to nearly be done, before looking back at the girl, who was now biting her lip. 

"I should really be going. Mama wanted me home by supper time because we're going to have guests over, and Papa said he'd show me something new today, so I don't think I have very long. It was nice talking to you though! You weren't really as scary as I thought you would be. I'm 'Rin!

 _She's hiding something._ He knew that much. It was obvious.

"Ganda," he said, somewhat dryly. "King of the Gerudo. Although you seem to know that much already."

For the first time, the girl grinned at him openly, before glancing again at the gates. 

"I think they're looking for you, you know," she said, and the moment his eyes left her, she vanished into what could as easily have been thin air.

 _That one,_ Ganda thought to himself as they rode on some few minutes later,  _is not a baker's_ _daughter. There is absolutely no way that kid is a baker's daughter. And I would like very much to know who those parents she mentioned are._


End file.
